Inuyasha x Kagome
by Chalupaa
Summary: Inuyasha makes Kagome's fantasies a reality in my first fanfic ever.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was beginning to set in Japan. It had been a long day of fighting and collecting jewel shards. The gang all began to come into a small hut for the night.

"Hey Kagome, nice shooting today," Inuyasha said.

Kagome was surprised – usually Inuyasha was always so rude!

"Oh thanks," she said, feeling herself starting to blush. "You weren't bad yourself."

The image of Inuyasha's shirt being ripped off by the dragon demon earlier that day flashed into Kagome's mind. His body looked so fit, so hot. She wondered what it'd feel like rubbing against hers. The thought of his claws running into her back made her wet. Suddenly Kagome realized she'd been staring off into space, daydreaming.

"Hey, are you okay?" Inuyasha said, smelling the air. "Something smells funny."

Kagome squirmed nervously, feeling her wetness through her underwear. "N-no, I mean, I'm fine!"

"Hey, Kagome…" Inuyasha stepped closer towards her, brushing her arm with a sharp claw. "You don't have to be shy. Just tell me what you were thinking about when you were staring off just now."

His sudden flirty behavior surprised Kagome, and she looked up into his bright yellow eyes. They looked deep with passion as he stared back at her. "Well," she started, putting her hand underneath Inuyasha's shirt, "I was thinking about lots of things…"

Inuyasha felt his penis starting to harden as Kagome's hands wandered around, touching his body gently all over. He dug his claws a bit deeper into Kagome's arms – just enough to get a little squeal from her. The sound of it drove Inuyasha mad with desire, and he couldn't stop himself from pushing his growing bulge against Kagome's hips. He grabbed Kagome's face and pulled her towards him, kissing her passionately. Kagome let out a little moan, feeling Inuyasha's big dick through her skirt. She rubbed herself against it, her wetness now coming through her underwear.

"I can't take this anymore!" Inuyasha said, half angrily, half pleadingly, into Kagome's ear. She felt his claws rip through her lace underwear.

"Hey, those were my favorite underwear!" Kagome protested. But somehow Inuyasha made her forget all about them as he licked and sucked on her neck. "Ohh.. Inu… yasha…" Kagome moaned, clenching her body tighter as the pleasure pulsed through her body. His hanyou fangs bit gently into Kagome's neck as he pushed her skirt out of the way of his throbbing erection.

Kagome had never seen such a big cock before – it had to be at least 9 or 10 inches. She was excited but also unsure that her vagina could fit him all in. She'd only been with one other man, and he had been much smaller.

"I'm going to make you come so fucking hard," Inuyasha growled as he clenched her breast roughly. He grabbed ahold of his cock and shoved it into Kagome's wet pussy. It slid in easily since Inuyasha had made her so horny, and Kagome moaned softly as she tried to take all of him in. She felt a pain as his hard cock hit the back of her vagina walls. It made her gasp as her she clenched even tighter around him.

"Ohh, fuck! Kagome, you're so fucking hot," Inuyasha moaned. He thrust in and out of her, going deeper and stretching her out every time. Kagome was almost embarrassed by how wet she was getting, because it was dripping all down her thighs. She couldn't help it – she'd never had such a big dick fill her up.

Inuyasha's breathing was getting heavier and heavier. He pulled out of Kagome's pussy for a second, then he grabbed her and pushed himself into her from behind. Her pussy was so warm and soft, and so tight that Inuyasha was already close to cumming. He couldn't believe how hot Kagome was, her boobs bouncing back and forth through her school uniform as her thrust into her from behind. Her ass was so full and soft against his hard dick, and he watched it go up and down on his erect penis.

"Inuyasha," Kagome moaned in pleasure. He grabbed her by the tits and squeezed them in reply. She couldn't contain her orgasm anymore and let her juices squirt down Inuyasha's cock. He felt her pulses of pleasure against his erection from inside her. As Kagome caught her breath she gasped, "Don't come in me!" But it was just a second too late. Inuyasha was already unleashing his load of cum into Kagome's tight pussy.

"Ah! Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, pulling his penis out. He let his still-hard cock rest against Kagome's ass as he caught his breath. Kagome felt his cum seeping out from inside her. It was running down her thigh. "Dammit, Inuyasha, I said don't come in me!"

"Feh," Inuyasha said, "I know you wanted it. I could smell the desire on you."

"Well, I know I did, but we can't anymore," Kagome said, pulling her skirt back down and straightening her shirt. "This is going to be the last time!"


	2. Chapter 2 - Kouga

The gang had set up camp for the night on a mountainside. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala had already fallen asleep, while Kagome was taking a bath in a nearby river and Inuyasha was collecting firewood. Kagome finished washing herself and wiped her wet body dry with a cloth. She wrapped it around herself and walked back to the fire to warm herself up. She was shivering by the time she walked back to camp from the river! Her nipples hardened as her smooth body adjusted to the cold air.

Inuyasha returned a few minutes later with some more firewood. "Kagome!" he said worried, "Are you okay?" He dropped the firewood and took Kagome in his arms. He rubbed her body and held her against him to keep her warm. Inuyasha couldn't help but notice her hard nipples as her soft breasts were pushed against his chest. He blushed and got tongue-tied, saying, "Well I just – it's a good thing – the fire – here, just take my jacket!" he pushed it towards her roughly, flustered and embarrassed. His mind was only thinking of what Kagome's breasts would look like naked and in his mouth.

"Huh? Inuyasha, did I do something?" Kagome was left confused as Inuyasha left to get the firewood. "God, he's so weird sometimes!"

She threw more sticks into the fire and warmed herself by it. Suddenly there was a gust of wind and who appeared? Kouga! Kagome was shocked, but happy to see him. She'd always thought he was sexy.

"Hey beautiful," he said, smiling at Kagome. Then he looked around. "Where's that mutt of yours, finally got rid of him?"

Kagome laughed nervously. "No, he's just out for a bit."

"Oh," Kouga said, "Guess we'll just have to entertain ourselves."

Kagome bit her lip. What would Inuyasha think if she fooled around with Kouga? But she couldn't contain her curiousity, and soon they were rolling around on the ground, hands touching each other's bodies in a frenzy. Kouga ripped Kagome's shirt off of her, and she wasted no time in taking her panties off. Kouga chuckled when he saw her remove them.

"That makes my job much easier," he said smiling. He pulled his wolf-pelt down, exposing his big dick. Kagome was happy that it was already erect and ready for her. She got on her knees and kissed Kouga's shaft, sucking on his wet tip. His pre-cum was sweet, and she licked it all from his tip. She put as much of his cock into her mouth as she could manage. Kouga moaned and pushed her head further down. She tried not to gag, but her eyes watered as she felt him going down her throat.

Just at that moment, Inuyasha walked back into camp. "Hey Kagome, I got the rest of the –" he started to say, then grunted in surprise upon seeing Kagome pleasuring Kouga. "Wh-what's going on?" He stuttered, as his wide eyes took in the sight of Kouga's erect cock in Kagome's mouth. Kouga pulled it out and Kagome gasped for air. "I-Inuyasha!" She didn't know what to expect from what would happen.

"Wow, Kouga," Inuyasha said, "Trying to steal my woman?"

"YOUR woman?" Kagome said before Kouga could reply. "What makes you think I'm yours?" Kagoma teased as she continued stroking Kouga's cock in front of Inuyasha.

"Hey!" Inuyasha said, jealous that Kagome wasn't doing the same for him.

Kagome pulled her skirt up and bent over in doggy style, showing her pink pussy lips to both Inuyasha and Kouga. Her hand was still on Kouga's boner, and she led it towards her opening. She moved her hips against it, rubbing his erection against her wet folds. A squirt of pre-cum from Kouga made Kagome's vagina even more wet than it already was. He couldn't help himself and pushed his dick into Kagome's tight pussy. She moaned slightly, not expecting him to just push in without warning. Her back arched in pleasure.

The sight of this all made Inuyasha red with jealousy. Not to mention his penis was getting harder and harder by the second. "Hey, I want in on this!" Inuyasha demanded, coming closer towards the two. Kagome didn't protest, and Kouga was so caught up in the pleasure from Kagome's soft, wet pussy that he didn't mind either. Kagome was actually excited – she'd fantasized about this before but never thought it'd happen!

Inuyasha pulled his pants off, and his erect penis bounced up from out of his underwear. Kouga was plowing Kagome from behind, so Inuyasha got in front of her and sucked on her breasts. His tongue played with her nipples, and he bit down on them. Kagome was busy focusing on taking Kouga's dick, and gasped in surprise from the pain. She was getting unbelievably turned on by all of this.

Kouga pulled out of Kagome and entered her tight asshole, first slowly, then more fast and rough. At the same time, Inuyasha pushed into Kagome's dripping wet cunt. Inuyasha's boner was fully erect, and was harder than he'd ever felt it before.

"Oh fuck yes, fuck me harder!" Kagome yelled, bouncing up and down on both of their dicks. Inuyasha grabbed her hips and thrust even deeper. Kagome moaned in both pleasure and pain, from taking in two big penises at once. Kouga's body was getting tense and his hands dug into Kagome's hips from behind as he continued to slam her in the ass. Finally he couldn't hold back his climax anymore, and he came in Kagome's ass. Kouga held Kagome firmly in place right against his cock as the cum gushed into her with each pulse of his pleasure.

After Kouga finished, he started biting Kagome's soft skin all over. Her scent was so irresistible that he couldn't stop licking her body even after he came. Kagome was loving every minute of this, since Inuyasha was still thrusting deep into her pussy. Her moans were getting louder, and it made Inuyasha even more horny. He couldn't wait to blow his load in her. Their rhythm got faster and faster, all 3 bodies moving against each other in pleasure, until finally Inuyasha released his load inside of her. He pulled it out halfway so he could get some on her tits too. Kouga had to admit that even though he didn't like Inuyasha, it was hot. He licked some of the cum off Kagome's breasts just to taste it. It wasn't bad, he thought. The 3 of them lie there for a minute, Kagome cleaning the cum off of herself and wiping the wetness from her holes. She didn't know if this was just a one-time-thing, but it was the most intense sex of her life!


	3. Chapter 3 - Kikyo

Inuyasha was going for a walk a few days after his and Kagome's threesome with Kouga. He was dazing off while walking down a forest path, remembering how hot it was coming on Kagome's perfect, round boobs. Suddenly he realized he'd daydreamed for too long, and didn't quite know where he was anymore.

"What the…" Inuyasha said, looking around at his unfamiliar surroundings. He sniffed the air to try and catch a familiar scent, and his ears perked up as he recognized a sweet, pungent smell that could only belong to one person. "It can't be..!" Inuyasha thought, running in the direction of the scent.

Then he saw her sitting on a log by a lake, gazing into her reflection in the water. Kikyo. He hadn't seen her in a long time – the fact that she was dead yet still here confused his feelings of lingering love for her. Then there was Kagome. But that didn't change how beautiful and graceful she looked sitting there in front of him.

Inuyasha took a step forward. "Kikyo..!"

She looked up from the water, slowly meeting eyes with the hanyou. "Inuyasha."

She was so calm, as if she knew he was coming. And she just sat there waiting for him, as if she knew he would come closer. Of course he did, walking up and kneeling in front of her. "Kikyo, what are you doing here?"

"Inuyasha." She lightly touched his hand. "I've been wandering this earth since my death and I've learned many things. Most importantly, you mean everything to me. Inuyasha, I still love you even though you betrayed me and are now searching for the shards with that girl. I'm lonely and I need you here with me."

"I am here," Inuyasha replied, squeezing her hand. "And I didn't betray –"

"Stay with me, Inuyasha," Kikyo said, looking deeply into his eyes.

"Kikyo… I have to tell you something. I… I slept with Kagome."

Instead of overreacting like Kagome did all the time, Kikyo said nothing. He loved that about her - Her mystery always kept him guessing.

"I understand," she said, getting up from the log and turning away.

He quickly followed her. "Kikyo, no! I still love you, it's just…"

"I know. I'm dead. But this body is being kept alive, and so I am here. So make love to me like we always planned to when I was alive!"

Inuyasha's ears perked up, remembering how he had wanted to make love to her as soon as he turned human. But that would never happen. He grabbed her firmly and hugged her as tightly as he could against him. She listened to his steady heartbeat, then reached her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He kissed her neck as he held her, licking and sucking as Kikyo's body moved against his with pleasure.

"Oh, Inuyasha..!" Kikyo said breathlessly, holding onto him. She'd been waiting for this and savored every moment of feeling Inuyasha's soft lips against her skin. He bit down on the spot where he'd been sucking and Kikyo's nails dug into his back. She knew she'd probably have a huge hickey, but it was worth every second.

His mouth moved down her body as he undressed her, pulling off the top of her kimono first. He took a moment to squeeze and fondle Kikyo's soft boobs, being gentle and loving her body. This was so much different than his lustful, energetic sex with Kagome. He continued to undress and suck on her body until she was fully naked. Kikyo couldn't control her desire anymore and ripped Inuyasha's clothes off as well, so she could see his toned, muscular body.

He moved over her, looking at how cute her little body looked underneath him. His boner got stronger the more he looked at her. Kikyo reached towards him and slowly started stroking his penis as Inuyasha's tongue wrestled with hers.

"Inuyasha, I've always wanted to try something," Kikyo said into his ear.

"What is it?"

"Have you ever done 69?" she asked.

He hadn't, and was more than willing to try. She grabbed Inuyasha's shoulders and rolled on top of him, sitting down so that her wet pussy was right in front of Inuyasha's lips. He opened her legs and licked all around her little pink vagina, getting her even more wet as she wrapped her mouth around Inuyasha's throbbing hard erection. Inuyasha stopped licking Kikyo's pussy for a second as he moaned in pleasure. She moved her head up and down, trying to fit as much of his penis into her mouth as she could. Her tongue licked at the head of Inuyasha's dick, tasting his juices as he got more and more aroused.

"Oh god, come here you sexy hanyou," Kikyo said, locking lips with Inuyasha as he shoved her back down on the grassy forest floor. He grasped Kikyo's soft breast with one hand, and guided his penis into her with the other. She felt a slight pain as he entered her.

"Ow, Inuyasha..!" Kikyo gasped. "It hurts, this is my first time…"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you," Inuyasha said softly, kissing her neck and pushing deeper into her.

Kikyo felt the pain intensify, but in a way it turned her on even more. Her hands ran through Inuyasha's hair as their hips rocked back and forth. Kikyo reached down to rub her clit and felt Inuyasha's dick moving in and out of her as her pussy squeezed it tightly. She realized how wet she was. She rode Inuyasha, her pussy taking in his huge cock as she rubbed her clit faster and faster. "She feels so damn good," Inuyasha thought, his penis hitting and rubbing against all the soft walls inside her. He was close to orgasm but could see that Kikyo was about to cum.

"Oh, oh, oh..! Inuyasha! Ohh!" Kikyo moaned, pushing herself down as deep as she could as she climaxed.

"My turn," Inuyasha said, flipping her onto her stomach and penetrating her again from behind. She lay face down in the grass, feeling Inuyasha's claws dig into her ass cheeks. She loved the feeling of her body being used for Inuyasha's pleasure. He leaned over and grabbed Kikyo's neck, choking her lightly as he pulled her down even harder onto his cock. She gasped for air, using her breaths to moan with pleasure as she felt Inuyasha's big penis continue to slam her from behind.

He thrust into her faster and faster, watching her boobs bounce and her tight pussy continue to be stretched around his dick, until she begged, "Inuyasha, come in me! Please, ahh - fuck!" He thrust again, feeling her ass rub against his cock with each movement, until he moaned loudly with pleasure and released a massive load of cum in Kikyo's dripping wet pussy. Each wave of pleasure made another stream of cum gush from his cock and fill her up even more. He pulled out and watched his cum drip out from her pussy lips and onto the grass.

He rolled over and held her closely, looking into her eyes. "That was the most amazing sex I've ever had," Inuyasha said as their lips met.

"I love you, Inuyasha."

"I know," he said, dressing himself. She remained naked, watching him. He had scratches all down his back from her nails. "I love you too, Kikyo." He kissed her one last time, then left to return to Kagome at their camp. He hoped she wouldn't notice the smell of Kikyo's pussy on him.


End file.
